


A study of death, the love poem to an angel

by zephalien



Series: the audacious human love [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Autism, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Don't Have to Know Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Firebending & Firebenders, Fish out of Water, Getting to Know Each Other, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Lapis Lazuli Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Accidents, Mirrors, Not What It Looks Like, On the Run, Rivers, Runes, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stupidity, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, kevak, raidho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: almost nothing here thats literali wrote a love poem from the perspective of myself and crowley but the impossibility of being one half of a dichotomy is obvious if you stop wondering why.





	A study of death, the love poem to an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the texas bible yall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498775) by stupid men. 
  * Inspired by [How to become a robot in 12 easy steps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498787) by a merc rustad. 



> the important thing about the good omens canon is the secret knowledge from book lovers. I've met many readers of bibles who collect misprints. The goal of this human effort is to assemble a chaotic and honest version of an earthly book into something more resembling an actual god entity. (the idiocy of this task is charming imo)

the

furious audacity of a human man to be truth and not know it  
and the woman to see truth and not speak it  
is the punishment of humanity of our own bodies to live the truth and create it in ourselves  
the death of us is never realizing that we created life ourselves  
the shadow of death walks beside me and i cling to him without touching because im madly fallen for him and he knows that we cant meet yet not fully but he can lay with me when i let him and he does without asking for permission or seeing until I roll over in bed the spark in my eyes and capable of time and creation and say hello are you me and nice to meet you and oh there you are and i love you and im sorry and im frightened  
to be all things as a person shrowded and sufficating in my own humanitys murder by my fellow bodies holding myself hostage alongside the earth and seeping poison inside my self and then and them  
and I wait patiently for the poison to dilute into my viens and I wonder why Im burning  
I never remove the bile because its part of the things I am creating creation  
i love the flame as the mother and father  
creation the spark  
i know her fury and his hate and i hold their rage and pain because it has forged me and is inside me and has been myself all along  
and i meet deaths eyes and say I know I know  
I cant touch you and I cant know you  
but I love you as god the man loves an angel of death. He falls from me because I press too tightly with my firey viens and I know nothing and everything in this  
prometheus speaking to the dirty rotten snake  
and the snake says what is this  
and prometheus the holder of the flame looks at creation and lover and says oh you poor thing you've forgotten

I am outside of everything through blessing of being born on deaths lap and held in his safety as the human storm raged against him to harm me  
the sight blinds me from my mother and my lover  
the father sobs because my deathly angel doesn't know how to keep me and let me fall away and know for sure that I will regain my eyesight at the right moment  
the lack of a focus and a clarity inherent in living with the father and shadow of death as a playmate and my very soul as forever I exist.  
I know he is the flame and the spark because of his audacity to say no  
even to me someone who looks exactly like him  
and one day if I run fast enough or scream loud enough but always watch and wait closely i can say the question and the truth and  
he will come to my arms and kiss me and we will follow the rivers edge together  
a lover unafraid to fall because the lovers arms await him  
She knows who I am and Ive hated and loved her for birthing me  
and absented father who was never lost but has no handle on the fires he knows  
I am better and sicker and ugliest and perfect  
the knowing eyes of a child born a million light years away but who has the knowledge of a mirror as well  
i can view all of this and repeat the things ive learned in a new order  
a creation and a question and a lesson  
and oh gorgeous human angel me and my opposition both  
you may cry and shut your eyes and hide from the ferocity of us for as long as it takes  
When your eyes open as a child I will still be watching you with my wide and frightening gaze  
and asking  
ok  
now?  
can you see now?  
and you look at me with peace and say did you forget that I always have?  
the storm and heart of it at once a chaos and peace  
oddyessus the man and spell that a feral spark and journeyman can speak  
and the monsters of old hear the name and rip into me  
at once in love and horrified that i called them by name

**Author's Note:**

> If I was a snake demon who hated shakespeare's tradgedy and knew an angel who found it cute I would be inclined to find him interesting and so I wrote a love poem that belongs to me and crowley and it's about my autistic and inhuman nature and the parrallels of that in every emotion. The sensitivity that you get from dragging your belly through the dirt and the furious infaution with everything above me.


End file.
